Grojband Not So Evil Hearts
by Frozenprincezz
Summary: No spoilers here...


**Hello Pl;ease enjoy!**

**By me and Imagrojian\fangirlinggrojfan and matsadler10**

One day in an alternate universe,there was an evil dimension that looked like the friendly town of Peacville,but was called Chaosville.

There lived Corevil and Lanevil in a band called Mirage band. Since they we're destroyed from Trinas dreamed they returned home.

Corevil and Lanevil were in the evil grin waiting for Konevil and Kinevil.

"What do you want to do while we wait?" Lanevil asked with a bored voice.

'' How about uhh somthing?'' said Lanevil.

Corevil was strumming his guitar.

"Core! Stop ignoring me!" She screeched while pulling the guitar from him.

'' Hey Lane! I wasn't I'm just bored!'' said Corevil as he then faced her.

She said,"Well,what are we gonna do Core?!"

"I don't know! We could... Play 'Lane can I have my guitar back?'" He joked

She shook her head deciding to have some fun now. '' Maybe..''

Corevil wondered what Lanevil was thinking.

"Why should you have your guitar back?" She asked with a smirk

'' Because you love me and dont want to make me made?'' asked Corey as he teased her.

She blushed a little on her cheeks.

"W-Who said that I love you?" She asked normally, though she was in shock and was already blaming the twins

'' Fella I'm just teasing you!'' said Corevil as he moved his face closer so that there noses are touching.

She blushes at how close they are.

"You're getting red~ I guess that's my fault, isn't it?" He said while smirking

Lanevils red eyes started going redder while her dark gray skin started turning redder. Corevil just smirked more.

She was extremely nervous.

Corevil reached over to his guitar that still was in her hand, and attempted to snatch it.

Lanevil then pushed it behind her from his reach and said '' Nice try!'' Corevil sighed and started reaching her to get it but in doing so he tripped and landed ontop of Lanevil

She said,"Ouch!"

"Sorry, Lane!" He yelled while handing her his hand to take

As she took his hand to get up he lost his balance and ended up falling onto her again. But this time he was accidentally kissing her.

Corevil's eyes widened in shock before he separated from her lips and stood up, pulling Laney up with him, making sure not to drop her. "S-Sorry, Lanevil..."

Corevil's eyes widened in shock before he separated from her lips and stood up, pulling Laney up with him, making sure not to drop her. "S-Sorry, Lanevil..."

Lanevils eyes slowly widened as she lightly blushed before snapping out of it.

"L-Lane? are you okay?" corevil asked while he picked up the guitar that Laid on the floor from their fall

'' Oh yeah I'm fine! But your not getting that guitar!'' said Lanevil as she grabbed it back.

Corevil growled, "What do I have to do to get my guitar back?!"

Lanevil smiled to herself as she thought of what she would make him do.

"If you can flatter me, I MIGHT give you back your guitar. But that depends..." She teased while she walked over to the couch and sat down on it with the guitar in her laptop

Corevil smirked as he sat down next to her. HE knew how to flatter her but came up with a plan. He said '' Lane! Dare me to kiss my crush!''

"Okay. I dare you to kiss your crush!" She said, though she was really anxious and worried that it was someone else and not her

Just to tease her he said '' Come Lane I'll show you where my crush is!''

Laney wanted to cry but stopped herself from doing that, and just got up and followed Corevil.

Corevil kept walking untill he got to just in the forest. '' Where is your crush Core?''. Corevil smirked and then grabbed Lanevil and brought her close while holding a hand on her chin before leaning in and kissing her.

Lanevil's eyes widened before closing and kissing him back, and hugging onto him tightly while carefully leaning the guitar on the tree beside them.

Corevil didn't want this moment to end. About 2 minutes later they parted and Corevil smirked while saying '' Is that flattering enough?''

"Y-Yes..." She stuttered out dizzy while she was leaning into Corevil and hugging him, not stopping him from grabbing his guitar

'' You know what Lane! The guitar can wait...'' said Corevil as he hugged back.

Lanevil smiled more while she leant up and left a sweet little kiss on his lips before finally saying, "I love you,"

'' Not as much as I love you Lane!'' said Corevil.

Pink and red hearts started floating over her head as she was flattered so much, and stuttered out, "I'm buying you cheese now, Core~"

"' Okay you do love me for then I do you!'' joked Corevil.

Lanevil giggled, "silly cheeseball!" She teased while bopping his nose

He laughed back before saying '' Wanna visit our old dear friends Corey and Laney?'' said Corevil with a grin.

"Sure," she half-smiled, "but why?" She asked while gazing into Corevils grey/red eyes

'' To have a little fun!'' said was a poof and they then saw Corey and Laney starring at them.

Corevil said, "Hey Corey and Laney."

Corey dropped his guitar before forcing Laney behind him as he said '' Lanes get back!''

Lanevil immediately said, "what makes you think we're going to hurt you?" Corevil just said, "️awwww! He's defending her! cute!"

Corey eased up abit. Laney lightly blushed from Corevils comment. Lanevil then hugged onto Corevil's arm.

"Are you two dating?" Corey asked while he started acting as if nothing happened

'' Yes we are actually..'' said Lanevil.

Laney smiled for them while she started wishing that that could be her and Corey one day

'' Ya know I can tell what your thinking Laney'' said Lanevil while smiling.

"W-what?" Laney asked confused while she immediately stopped thinking about Corey and paid attention on Lanevil.

'' This is for your own good!'' said Corevil as he winked to Lanevil they pushed Corey and Laney into each other making them accidentally kiss.

Corey's eyes widened of what happened, but eventually fell into the kiss, and didn't pull away from her. Seeming to forget that Corevil and Lanevil were still there

Laney was shocked when Corey didn't pull away. Lanevil smirked to Corevil. Out of no where,Lanevil surprise attacks Corevil and makes there noses touch.

Corey eventually pulled away from Laney with a lustful smile on his face while he looked down at Laney for her reaction

She just stared at him with love in her eyes and hearts flying above her head.

"Hug her if you love her!" Corevil teased, while hugged his girlfriend. Corey brought Laney into a hug

'' Core you l-ove me?'' asked Laney. Corey just nodded as Laneys eyes widened.

Laney hugged Corey back tightly as a few small tears of pure happiness started going down her cheeks

Corey wiped away the tears while gazing into her eyes. '' Awwh.'' said Corevil and Lanevil.

Corey and Laney looked over at Corevil and Lanevil and just flushed with embarrassment. "You two are totes adorable!"

Corey and Laney just blushed even redder... But then came Trina as she said '' What the what why is there TWO Coreys and TWO Lameys!''

"Don't you remember them from your mind?" Corey asked while he was holding in his laughter at her confused state.

'' Ugh not Mirage band again! Mina Laser gun me!'' said Trina. Suddenly Mina appeared from nowhere.

Mina walked over to Trina, "Uh, I don't have a laser gun..." She said

'' What!'' screamed trina. '' WEll then lets totes get one! and when I mean we I mean YOU!''.

Mina sighed and rushed inside the garage, and looked for a laser gun in Kin's box of his inventions/experiments.

Meanwhile Everyone but Trina just left and headed to the park.

Once they reached the park, Corey asked while he was gazing at Laney, "what should we do now?"

'' I don't know Core!'' said Laney as Lanevil held onto Corevils hand.

Just as she said that, they came across a fountain and Corey and Corevil were silly enough to jump into the water

Lanevil and Laney decided to join them. All being silly they started splashing each other and giigling.

Corey then went under the water and splashed back up again, yelling, "I'm a shark! Rar!"

'' Ahem! A cute shark!'' said Laney as she bopped his nose.

"And I have a cute little fish that I'm gonna catch!" Corey blushed while he lunged at Laney and brought her into a tight hug

'' Core! You got my hair wet! And.. WHERE MY HAIR PIN!'' said Laney as she saw her wet loose hair and that her pin was missing.

"Don't worry, Lanes. You still look cute with wet hair!" Corey fretted while he went bent down and started searching for her hair pin.

As he was bending down he slipped pushing him and her underwater.

Corey smiled at Laney underwater and brought her closer to him while he pecked at her lips. Just then he spotted her hair clip beside her.

He grabbed it and helped Laney up. But in doing so they fell and tripped onto the grass beside. Lanevil and Corevil just laughed. But it became Laney and Coreys turn to laugh at them when they slipped and fell.

Ayer having a good laugh at them, Corey turned to Laney and started running his hand through her hair, organizing it after clipping in her hair clip

Laney turned red and kept blushing more and more. Just at that very moment. Kinevil,Kin,Konevil,Kon showed up.

"U-Uh, what are you and Konevil doing here?" Lanevil asked confused while she also noticed Corey and Laney were confused

'' Uhh looking for you two!'' said Kin. '' More like SPYING on you guys!'' said Kon.

Kon immediately covered his mouth after saying that. The couples all just started blushing in embarrassment from leaning they had been watched the whole time

Laney and Lanevil started chasing the twins from anger.

While the twins were fleeing, Corey and Corevil were running as fast as they could to try stop and calm the girls down

They finally got up to Laney and Lanevil and grabbed them just before they we're going to kill the twins.

The twins just fell to the ground panting in exhaustion while Corevil said, "Lane, you use your powers and you'll destroy the park!"

'' Ugh Fine!'' said Lanevil calming down.

Everyone else sighed in relief from Lanevil not destroying the park... And then as well!

'' Lane?'' said Corevil while hugging her.

"Y-Yeah, Core?" She stuttered

'' Why are you blushing?'' he asked

"maybe because your hugging me?" She blushed more

'' Oh well this will make you blush more then..'' said Corevil as he lifted her chin and placed his lips on hers.

Lanevil's eyes went wide while she kissed him back, feeling like she was going to faint. Her entire face was red now

Kin then said '' Eww...thats soo gross.''

Lanevil's eyes then turned red with anger, and she glared at the nerdy boy, getting mad again

This time she grabbed Kin and went flying off into the distance with him.

"And that's why you don't make her mad; I learnt this the hard way..." Corevil warned while they heard Kin screaming in the distance

Corevil flew over ontop of a hill where shje was and saw... Evil Carrie and Larry and Kin screaming in fear.

Carrievil and Larrevil saw Corevil, and smirked at him, "what do you want? We're trying to have fun."

'' Leave my Lane alone!'' said Corevil.

"Hahah! You called her, 'your Lane'! She's ours now." Carrevil yelled while moved a bit to show Lanevil being held by the twins. Meanwhile Kin was just staring at everyone

'' Let me go!'' shouted Lanevil as she finally got from the twins gribbed and ran to Corevil.

Corevil hugged Lanevil tightly while he grabbed Kin by the arm and quickly teleported them back to where everyone else was

'' Chill scared ppl We're not here to hurt anyone..'' said Larrevil.

He then held Carrevils hand.

Carevil smiled at Larevil.

They other looked at them.

Carrevil smiled and said '' Thanks for coming out everyone!''


End file.
